


Poquito a poquito

by Windztone



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Rebe is a softie, Rebe needs a hug, Sharing a Bed, protective carla roson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre la relación de Rebe y Carla porque es lo que nos merecíamos.A little story about Rebe and Carla because its what we deserved.
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Rebeca "Rebe" de Bormujo Ávalos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Poquito a poquito

**Author's Note:**

> English version at the end :)

Desde que habían cambiado a Carla de asiento, ingles se había convertido en una clase que disfrutaba mas. Antes esa clase era hacer siempre la misma mierda, con Polo que siempre le preguntaba qué había que hacer o que simplemente era aburrido, ya que no daba buenos temas de conversación. Ahora la habían cambiado al final de la clase junto a Rebeca. Era difícil no reírse con sus comentarios cada vez que el profe abría la boca, Carla es lo que llevaba peor, y ademas juraría que Rebeka ya la había pillado sonriendo de oreja a oreja por su culpa. La verdad es que ahora cada vez que entraba a la clase de ingles se alegraba, porque sabia que incluso teniendo un día de mierda, el humor de la morena lo arreglaban todo. Eso sí todo eso parecía haber cambiado ya que hacia dos semana que Rebeca estaba un poco rara. No es que Carla se hubiese fijado pero... pero estaba fuera de si. Se pasaba la mayoría de la clase callada y con su mirada clavada en la mesa. Obviamente no le pregunto que le pasaba, ya que ni eran amigas, ni le importaba.

Hoy Carla había tenido un día de mierda; primero su padre le había dicho que tendría que asistir a una cena que había organizado para recaudar dinero. Durante el segundo periodo le había venido la regla y solo tenia tampones de la marca que no le gustaba. Al llegar a la clase de historia se había dado cuenta de no había guardado la ultima parte de su resumen que había estado trabajando toda la mañana, y para la gota que colma el vaso, se había dado cuenta que se había olvidado sus AirPods en el comedor, así que llegaba tarde al ultimo periodo, que era ingles.

Así que entro a la clase casi derrumbando la puerta. El profe la miro raro pero ella solo se dirigió a su asiento, donde ya estaba Rebeca. Se sentó mientras que el profe explicaba qué iban a hacer en la clase de hoy. Miro un momento a su compañera para encontrarla como había estado últimamente; con la cabeza baja y dibujando en su libreta. Carla no pudo evitar soltar un bufido bastante irritada, no ponía nada de su parte, y cómo tampoco le contaba lo que le pasaba, no podia hacer nada.

Quince minutos después el profe repartió unos artículos impresos, porque iban a tener un debate, y una de las parejas tenia que leerlo. Al ver que daban el papel y que Rebeka ni se molestaba en mirarlo, Carla se cabreo aun más. 

"Mira, léelo tu que yo no quiero" Dijo poniéndose los auriculares para calmarse un poco

A esto si reacciono ya que levanto la mirada, algo preocupada

Pero a la rubia no le podia haber importado menos, que se las apañe ella. No haber estado así de rara. Ahora solo se centro en la música que sonaba y cerro los ojos, intentando relajarse.

Pero su paz no duro nada ya que sintió como le ponían una mano en su hombro, era la morena.

"Que?" Pregunto de mala gana

"Que lo leas tu" Dijo y la rubia solto una risa amarga "Yo no lo voy a leer"

"Claro que si" Afirmo

"Carla, no quiero discutir"

"Yo sí que no quiero discutir, he tenido un- mira bonita, no me tengo que explicar. Yo no necesito la nota, la necesitas tú si no me equivoco. Así que lee el articulo" Dijo ya de los nervios

A todo esto Rebeca se callo, tenia razón. No era la mejor en ingles, nunca lo había sido, y la nota del debate la necesitaba para conservar el aprobado que tenia. Pero no lo iba hacer, no iba a leer el puto debate.

"No" Dijo intentando parecer la antigua Rebe, la segura en si misma, pero le tembló la voz, lo cual a la marquesa le pareció extraño, pero no comento nada

"Que no?"Pregunto incredula

"No" Contesto la morena

"A ver choni, no se que mosca te ha picado pero no me importa una mierda-"

"Carla-" Intento intervenir la morena pero no le dejo

"Llevas dos semanas rarísima y ya no aguanto otra de tus tonterías porque-"

"Carla" Se le quebró la voz pero la marquesa no paro, estaba demasiado enfadada

"no me cuentas nada y tampoco pido que lo hagas pero que al menos-"

"QUE NO PUEDO JODER!" Grito, callando a la rubia y a toda la clase en el acto

Ahi fue cuando se dio cuenta de que caían lagrimas por sus ojos azules (Que le apasionaban por cierto). Carla se había pasado tres pueblos, no eran ni amigas y le había echado la bronca como si se conociesen de toda la vida y ademas le había hecho llorar.

"Señorita Bormujo, se puede saber a qué se debe este comportamiento?" Pregunto el profe de ingles rompiendo el silencio que había causado el grito

En ese instante Rebeca se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban posados en ella. No se veía capaz de hablar, y ya había sufrido demasiada humillación, así que cogio sus cosas y decidió salir corriendo por la puerta.

"Pero que mosca le ha picado?" Dijo el profesor

La clase se quedo callada, claro, nadie se llevaba con la morena. Le causo un poco de dolor en el pecho saber que Rebeca no tenia a nadie, así que decidió hablar.

"Em... puedo?" Digo Carla haciendo un gesto con la mano, señalando a la puerta

"Si si, pero dile que no se repita o su nota se vera afectada. Y si tiene-" Pero la marquesa ya no escucho nada mas, simplemente se cogio su bolso y se largo en busca de la morena.

Eso si, intención la tenia, pero no tenia ni puta idea de dónde estaría la morena ya que realmente no sabia nada de ella. No la conocía, solo sabia que le gustaba el oro y que no se le daba bien el ingles. Bueno, y que era un tipo de superdotada con las mates, sacaba incluso mejores notas que Nadia y Lu. Bueno, también se había dado cuenta de que tenia una mania de jugar con su collar cuando no entendía algo. Ahora que pensaba, quizás si sabia algunas cosas de Rebeca.

Corría por el pasillo mirando por cada clase vacía, no sabia a quien intentaba engañar, era imposible encontrarla, las encinas era grande, y si la morena se había ido corriendo seria aun mas difícil. Iba a subir de piso cuando escucho lo que parecía un sollozo que venia del vestuario, y sinceramente Carla no se había alegrado tanto por escuchar a alguien llorar.

Al entrar al vestuario se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que estaba siendo, seguramente era la ultima persona a la que quería ver, aun así, necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

Y ahi estaba, sentada en el suelo contra las taquillas, tenia la cara enterrada en sus manos y su cuerpo temblaba a causa de sus llantos. Joder, no se imaginaba que fuese tan malo.

"Rebeca?" 

Ni levanto la cara "Vete Carla" Dijo entre sollozos

"Rebeca por favor lo siento"

"Que te vayas joder!" Le grito otra vez

Esta vez Carla no se lo pensó dos veces, y actuó. Se sentó a su lado, juntando hombro con hombro. Nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se le daba bien consolar a gente, pero quería ayudarla de alguna manera. Pensaba que Rebeca la iba a apartar, pero hizo justamente lo contrario; apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de la rubia y esta lo interpretó como una invitación, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Se quedaron asi durante algunos minutos hasta que solo salian sollozos sin lagrimas e hipos de la morena. Parecia tambien estar mas calmada, asi que la marquesa decidió hablar.

"Mira Rebeca, siento mucho como me he comportado contigo en Ingles... bueno, y siempre. No te lo merecías" Dijo rompiendo el silencio que invadia el vestuario

Al escucharla se aparto del abrazo de ls rubia y se seco las lagrimas

"Realmente, eso era lo menos importante, pero gracias" Dijo con la voz ronca

Carla decidió jugársela "y que es lo más importante?"

"Y porque coño te lo voy a decir a ti? Me lo explicas?" Dijo ya más enfadada, y en cualquier caso la marquesa se hubiera puesto a la defensiva ella tambien, pero respiro hondo y lo inento de nuevo.

"No lo tienes que hacer, solo lo decia por si te querías desahogar con alguien, ya que..."

"Ya que que? Ya que estoy puto sola? Ya que toda la gente en la que confío me traiciona?" Rebeca se levantó del suelo, agitada "Ya que mi madre esta en la puta carcel porque no le importo una mierda!" Grito lo ultimo y después de lo ultimo se volvió a derrumbar, soltando un llanto ahogado y dandole un puñetazo a las taquillas 

"Joder!" Dijo mientras volvía estampar su mano contra la taquilla

Carla se asusto. Sí, ya había visto a la morena enfadada, pero en este instante temía que se iba a romper la mano ya que tenia los nudillos ensangrentados.

"Basta Rebeca!" Le grito pero no parecía escucharla y dio otro puñetazo

"Joder Rebeca para por favor!" No sabia qué cojones hacer, se iba a partir la mano ahi mismo y no podia pararla, así que decidió acercarse a ella por la espalda y simplemente abrazarla, rodeando sus brazos por su cintura. 

"Para... Rebe... para" Dijo contra su espalda, sacudiéndose con cada llanto de la morena

"Shhhhh, tranquila, tranquila bebe" Le susurro suavemente y en ese momento Rebeca se giro y la abrazo con fuerza, causando que las dos mujeres cayeran al suelo de un golpe.

Pero eso no le importo a la marquesa, la abrazo con fuerza esperando que se tranquilizara. Pero ese momento no parecía llegar, ya que Rebeca seguía llorando con la misma fuerza que antes.

"Tienes que calmarte Rebe... te vas a poner mala si sigues así" Le susurro, acariciando suavemente su espalda. 

noto a la morena asentir en sus brazos y sonrío "Muy bien, concentrate en mi voz y en mi respiración"

Rebeca le debió hacer caso, ya que a los minutos había parado de llorar y ahora parecía estar mas tranquila en sus brazos. Esta vez Carla decidió no cagarla otra vez y no dijo nada, moviendo su mano para acariziar su pelo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar un pequeño suspiro que provenía de la morena al empezar a acariciarla.

Carla no sabia cuanto tiempo llevarían así pero sabia que Rebeca se había quedado frita en sus brazos. No le importaba mucho ya que Ingles era su ultima clase del día y la morena seguramente necesitaba dormir un rato (Carla se había fijado que le habían salido ojeras). No tenia la intención de moverse, pero de repente sonó el timbre indicando que se había acabado el cole y despertó a Rebeca. 

"Joder macho" Dijo frotándose los ojos e incorporándose un poco

"Ha dormido bien la señorita?" Le pregunto Carla divertidamente, y al decir eso, Rebeca se debió darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y se puso roja, lo que le hizo aun mas gracia a la marquesa

"Mierda... eh" Se rasco la nuca intentando pensar en que decir

"Tranquila, yo también estaba agotada" Intento ayudarla

"Ah vaya, porque?" Dijo estirándose un poco y cambiando de tema

"Puff, tenia un proyecto de geografía y se me había olvidado completamente, Lu me lo tuvo que recordar" 

"Vaya, la marquesita no es tan perfecta como todos pensábamos" Dijo sonriendo por primera vez y Carla le devolvió la sonrisa

"No, te lo aseguro. Bueno y tú lo has terminado? Es por eso que estabas tan cansada?" Pregunto, rezándole a dios no cagarla otra vez

"Eh... bueno mas o menos. Lo intente hacer pero, pero no me podia concentrar" Le contesto, pero esta vez Carla no hablo, esperando que se explicase un poco

"Bueno, como mi madre esta en la carcel no llevo muy bien lo de estar en casa sola, y mucho menos dormir. Normalmente voy tirando de siestas" Dijo y Carla abrió los ojos como platos

"Pero tia, a tu madre le arrestaron haze casi dos semanas!" 

"Y?" 

"Y?" Dijo incredula "Sabes lo malo que es no dormir?"

Rebeca rio sarcasticamente "Si mama"

"No se como aun no te ha dado algo" Dijo Carla visiblemente preocupada "Como no le has dicho nada a Ander, o a Nadia? Se podrían haber quedado a dormir o tu-"

"No podían" Aclaro un poco la garganta "A Nadia no la dejan. Todos los padres ya me conocen por... por mi madre y ya sabes cómo son sus padres. Y Ander no tiene sitio, ya tienen a Omar en su casa y con la quimio tienen demasiado trabajo"

Se quedaron las dos mujeres en silencio durante unos segundos, Carla no podia creer que llevaba casi dos semanas sin dormir bien. 

"Pues yo si puedo" Dijo y Rebeca la miro como su hubiese matado a alguien

"Perdona?"

"Que me puedo quedar a tu casa, ademas así te ayudo con el proyecto" Carla contesto

"Mira marquesa, no se si crees que ayudándome vas a mejorar tu karma o algo parecido per-"

"Lo hago porque me importas" Y al segundo se arrepintió "poco, pero bueno. Acepta un poco de ayuda anda"

Rebeca se le pensó un rato y finalmente acepto "Vale"

Carla sonrío "Perfecto" Dijo levantándose del suelo "Bueno, me voy a casa a preparar mis bolsa. Mándame tú ubi vale?"

"Claro Rubia"

***

Since Carla had changed seats, English had become a class that she enjoyed the most. Before, that class consisted on doing the same shit, with Polo always asking him what to do or or just being boring as he didn't give good conversation topics. Now they had changed her to the end of the class with Rebeca. It was difficult not to laugh with her comments every time the teacher opened his mouth, that is what Carla was worse at, and she would also swear that Rebeca had already caught her smiling from ear to ear because of her. The truth is that now every time she entered the class she was happy, because she knew that even having a shitty day, the brunette's humor would fix everything. Of course, all that seemed to have changed since Rebeca had been a little strange for two weeks straight. Not that Carla noticed but ... but she was beside herself. She spent most of the class was silent and with his eyes fixed on the table. Obviously she didn't ask her what was wrong, since they weren't friends, nor did she care.

Today Carla had had a shitty day; First her father had told her that she would have to attend a dinner he had organised to raise money. During second period, her period came early and she only had tampons from the brand that she didn't like. By the time she got to history class she had realized she hadn't saved the last part of her summary that she had been working on all morning, and for the last straw, she had realized that she had forgotten her AirPods in the dining room, so Carla was late for the last period, which was English.

So she walk into the classroom almost breaking down the door. The teacher looked at her strange but she just went to her seat, where Rebeca was. She sat down while the teacher explained what they were going to do in class today. She looked for a moment at her partner to find her as she had been lately; with her head down and drawing on her textbook. Carla could not help letting out a rather irritated sigh, she was not even paying attention, and since they weren't even friends she couldn't ask her what was wrong with her she.

Fifteen minutes later the teacher gave out some printed articles, because they were going to have a debate, and one of the partners had to read it. Seeing that they gave the paper and that Rebeca didn't even bother to look at it, Carla was even more pissed off.

"You'll read it " She said putting on the headphones to calm down a bit

She did seem to react to this as she look up, somewhat worried

But the blonde could not have cared less. Now she just focused on the music playing and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

But her peace did not last long as she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was the brunette.

"What?" I ask reluctantly

"No, you read the debate" She said and the blonde let out a bitter laugh "I'm not going to do that"

"Of course you are" She affirmed

"Carla, I don't want to argue"

"I really don't want to argue, I've had a- look, I don't have to explain myself. I don't need the grade, you need it, if I'm not mistaken. So read the article" She said on her nerves

Rebeca kept quiet, she was right. She was not the best in English, she never had been, and she needed the grade from the debate to keep the pass she had. But she wasn't going to, she wasn't going to read the fucking debate.

"No," Rebe said trying to sound her self-assured, but her voice trembled, which seemed strange to the Marchioness, but she said nothing about it.

"No?" She ask incredulously

"No" answered the brunette

"Let's see choni, I don't know what's up with you but I don't give a shit-"

"Carla-" The brunette tried to intervene she didn't listen

"You've been acting up for two weeks and I can't take another one of your nonsense because-"

"Carla" Her voice cracked but the Marchioness didn't stop, she was too angry

"You don't tell me what's wrong with you and I don't ask you to, but at least-"

"I CAN'T, JODER!" She screamed, shutting up the blonde and the whole class on the spot

That was when she realized tears were falling from her blue eyes (that she loved by the way). Carla had crossed the line, they weren't even friends and she had scolded her as if they had known each other for a lifetime and she had also made her cry.

"Miss Bormujo, can you tell what this behavior is about?" Asked the English teacher breaking the silence that had caused the scream

At that moment Rebeca realized that all eyes were on her. She wasn't able to speak, and as she had already suffered too much humiliation, she packed her stuff and decided to run out the door.

"What is wrong with her?" Said the teacher

The class was silent, of course, nobody got along with the brunette. It caused Carla a little pain in the chest to know that Rebeca had pretty much no friends, at least in this class, so she decided to speak.

"Um ... can I?" I say Carla gesturing with her hand, pointing to the door

"Yes yes, but tell him not to repeat it or his note will be affected. And if he has-" But the Marchioness was no longer listening, she simply grabbed her bag and went on search of the brunette.

Yes, she went on the search, but I had no fucking idea where the brunette would be since she really didn't know anything about her. What she did know is that she liked gold and that she kinda sucked in English. Well, she also knew that she was some sort of math genius, she even got better grades than Nadia and Lu. And she had also realized that she had a habit of playing with her necklace when she didn't understand something. Now that she thought about at, maybe she did know a few things about Rebeca.

She ran down the hall looking through each empty class. Carla didn't know who she was trying to fool, it was impossible to find her. Las Encinas was huge, and if the brunette had run away it was even harder to find her. She was going to look upstairs when she heard what seemed like a sob coming from the locker room, and honestly Carla had never been so happy to hear someone cry.

Upon entering the locker room she realized how ridiculous she was being, surely she was the last person Rebeca wanted to see, even so, she needed to know if she was okay.

And there she was, sitting on the floor against the lockers, her face buried in her hands and her body trembling from her sobs. Damn, she didn't imagine it was that bad.

"Rebeca?"

She didn't even look up "Leave Carla" She said between her crying

"Rebeca please sorry"

"Fuck off!" She yell at her again

This time Carla didn't think twice, and she acted. She sat next to her, shoulder to shoulder. She'd never been the type of person who was good at comforting people, but she wanted to help her somehow. She thought Rebeca was going to push her away, but she did just the opposite; She rested her head against the blonde's shoulder, who interpreted it as an invitation, so she pulled her into a hug.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until there were no more tears and she could only hear the brunettes hiccups. She seemed to be calmer too, so the Marchioness decided to speak.

"Look Rebeca, I am sorry about how I have behaved with you during English ... well, and in general. You didn't deserve it" She said breaking the silence that invaded the locker room

Hearing her, Rebeca pulled away from the blonde's embrace and wiped away her tears.

"Really that was the least important thing right now, but thanks" she said in a hoarse voice

Carla decided to risk it "and what is the most important thing?"

"And why the hell would tell you? You out of all the people?" She said more angrily, and in any other situation the Marchioness would have become defensive herself too, but she took a deep breath and started again.

"You don't have to, I was just saying it in case you wanted to vent with someone, since ..."

"Since what? Since I'm fucking alone? Since all the people I trust betray me?" Rebeca rose from the ground, agitated "Since my mother is in the fucking jail because she doesn't give a shit about me!" She scream and after the last phrase she collapsed again, letting out a choked cry and punched one of the locker

"Joder!" She said as she stamped her hand back against the locker

Carla got scared. Yes, I had already seen the brunette angry, but right now she was afraid that she was going to break her hand since her knuckles were already covered in blood form only two hits.

"Stop it Rebeca!" She yell at her but didn't seem to hear her and gave another punch

"Damn it Rebeca stop please!" She didn't know what to do, she was going to break her hand right there and she couldn't stop it, so she decided to approach her from behind and just hug her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Stop ... Rebe ... stop" She said against her back, shaking because of the brunettes sobs

"Shhhhh, calm down baby" She whisper softly at that moment Rebeca turned and hugged her tightly, causing the two women to fall to the ground with a thud.

But that didn't matter to the Marchioness, she just hug her tightly hoping she would calm down. But that moment did not seem to come, since Rebeca continued crying with the same anguish as before.

"You have to calm down Rebe ... you're gonna make yourself sick" She whisper, gently caressing her back.

Carla notice the brunette nodding in her arms and smile "Good girl, focus on my voice and my breathing"

Rebeca must have listened to her, since within minutes she had stopped crying and now she seemed to be calmer in her arms. This time Carla decided not to screw up again and just stayed quiet, moving her hand to caress her hair, and she couldn't help but smile when she heard a small sigh that came from the brunette as she began to comb her fingers through her hair.

Carla didn't know how long they would be like this but she knew Rebeca was fast asleep in her arms. She didn't care since English was her last class of the day and the brunette surely needed to sleep for a while (She had noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes). She had no intention of moving, but suddenly the bell rang indicating that school was over and woke up Rebeca.

"Joder macho" She said while rubbing her eyes and sitting up a little

"How was your nap?" Carla asked amusingly, and when she said that, Rebeca must have realized what had happened and turned red, which made the Marchioness even more amused

"Shit ... eh" She scratched the back of her neck trying to think of what to say

"Easy, I was exhausted too" Carla replied trying to help her

"Oh, why?" She asked while stretching a little and changing the subject

"Puff, I had a geography project that I had completely forgotten, Lu had to remind me of it"

"Wow, the marquesita is not as perfect as we all thought" She said smiling for the first time and Carla returned the smile

"No, I can assure you im not. Well, have you finished it? Is that why you were so tired?" She asked, praying to god not to mess up again

"Eh ... well more or less. I tried to do it but, but I couldn't really concentrate" She answer, but this time Carla didn't push her, waiting for the brunette to explain herself.

"Well, since my mother is in jail, I'm not very good at .... you know, being home alone, and even worse at sleeping. So I usually just take naps," She said and Carla eyes widened.

"But Rebeca, your mother was arrested almost two weeks ago!"

"And?"

"And?" She repeated incredulously "Do you know how bad it is for you to not sleep?"

Rebeka laughed sarcastically "Si mama"

"I don't know how you've survived" Carla said visibly worried "Why didn't you talk to Ander or Nadia? They could have stayed to at your house or you coul-"

"They couldn't" Rebeca cleared her throat a little "Nadia couldn't because... All the parents already know me by ... by my mother and you know what her parents are like. And Ander has no place left, they already have Omar at home and with the chemo they have too much work"

The two women were silent for a few seconds, Carla couldn't believe that she had managed almost two weeks without sleeping well.

"Well I can" She said and Rebeca looked at her as if she had killed someone

"Sorry what?"

"I can stay at your house, and I could also help you with the geo project" Carla replied

"Look marquesita, I don't know if you think that by helping me you will improve your karma or something similar but-"

"I do it because I care about you" And the second those words left her mouth she regretted it " a little. But hey accept a little help"

Rebeca thought for a while and finally accepted "Okay"

Carla smiled "Perfect" She said getting up from the floor "Well, I'm going home to get my bags ready. Send me your address, ok?"


End file.
